


[That's] The Way of All Flesh

by OneNightInBangCock



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: #JustAelfricThings, Anal Sex, Crying, Dark, Drugged Sex, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Cindered Shadows DLC Spoilers, Multi, Necrophilia, Necrophiliac tendencies, Nobody is actually fucking a corpse but you know. Gotta be on the safe side, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Seriously this is FUCKED do not read if you can't handle the tags, Unconscious Sex, Unrequited Crush, having sex with an unconscious person while pretending they're a dead body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneNightInBangCock/pseuds/OneNightInBangCock
Summary: Aelfric lusts. Yuri happens to be the unfortunate casualty.Or: Yuri makes a pretty (but fake) corpse.
Relationships: Aelfric/Sitri (one sided), Alphard | Aelfric Dahlman/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	[That's] The Way of All Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Wow, I need to get rid of this writing block, but how?
> 
> The black-cloaked frog in my brain: Write something super fucked up.
> 
> Me: ...Genius.
> 
> Seriously though, if you're sensitive to rape/non-con stuff or get freaked out by necrophiliac tendencies, DO NOT keep reading. I won't judge you, because Lord knows this is some gross shit. Like "On the Topic of False Prophets," this is NOT meant to be erotic and it's NOT condoning rape. Also, I tagged necrophilia, but nobody actually fucks a dead body here (I have SOME standards, dammit). That doesn't make what happens any BETTER, mind.
> 
> Oh, one final note: the title is based off of the song "The Way of All Flesh." You can listen to it HERE: https://youtu.be/sDvgOT1SJ-U

He looked nothing like Sitri. 

In that regard, Yuri was a poor substitute for Sitri. No, “substitute” wasn't the right word--quite frankly, _nothing_ could ever be a suitable substitute for Sitri. Sitri was unique, divine, a gift from the goddess that’d been snatched away far too soon. To insinuate that she could be _replaced_ in some way, that the role she played in Aelfric’s life could be filled in by some pale imitation, was an insult to her memory. 

No, Yuri wasn’t a substitute for Sitri. He was a means to an end, yes; he was an unwilling accomplice who Aelfric controlled via threats and hostages, an easily disposable lackey whose death would be a distinct gain to society, but he could _never_ be a substitute for Sitri. 

Aelfric thought all of this, believed it with all of his heart. And yet...and yet, there were times when Aelfric would look at her flawless, perfectly preserved corpse and _want,_ want with a lust and depravity totally unfitting of a holy man. He’d yearn to touch, to fondle, to sink into Sitri’s motionless, cold body and become one with the woman who was so heavenly, even death couldn’t rot her beauty away. But he _couldn’t_ do that...not to Sitri. Not to his dearest friend. Sitri was pure, untouched by both time and death...Aelfric had no _right_ to defile her like that, no right at all.

But Yuri...oh, no. He had no such qualms with Yuri. 

Yuri was _filthy._ Disgusting, even--he told Aelfric that himself. Born to a gutterslut in the slums of Faerghus, he did whatever it took to survive, be it stealing, lying, swindling, murdering, or whoring. He rose out of the mud of poverty by spreading his legs to any noble who’d have him, not caring whether the noble was a man or a woman. He was a thief, a liar, a killer, a _whore_ who knew he was living on borrowed time, knew that his blood would be used to resurrect a woman far more worthy than he’d ever hoped to be.

So...what difference did it make if Aelfric used him to satisfy his perverted, vile desires?

* * *

“ _Sitri_ …”

The figure underneath Aelfric didn’t respond to his needy groans, but it wasn’t like he _could_ say anything at the moment. Before, Aelfric gave Yuri some wine that’d been laced with a special sleeping potion which, if ingested, would leave the victim in a temporary death-like state. It took some…”encouragement” from Aelfric, but after a few sips of the wine, it didn’t take long for Yuri to fall unconscious. 

Now, Yuri was sprawled out on the damp, cold cobblestone, the goblet he’d been holding rolled out of sight, his body bouncing as Aelfric pounded into him. If Aelfric hadn’t been the one to have drugged his drink, he might’ve thought that Yuri was actually a corpse, what with how lifeless he appeared to be. His body temperature was low; there was no gentle rise-and-fall of his chest as he breathed in air, no pulse to show that he was among the living. Yet, if Aelfric listened carefully, if he pressed his ear against Yuri’s chest, he could hear Yuri’s heartbeat--muffled, as if wrapped in cotton, but still there, beating just enough to keep Yuri alive.

Aelfric panted as he thrust his hips, his cock deep inside Yuri’s ass. Goddess, Yuri was just so _tight_ … was it the drug that made him like this? Surely, the way Yuri’s anal walls clamped around his cock couldn’t be natural, could it? It was almost painful to continue moving, even though Aelfric had prepared Yuri beforehand and lubed up his own dick. Despite that, the dry burn felt heavenly to Aelfric. Did Sitri’s cunt feel so tight during her first time? Jeralt was such a big man...how did he not tear her apart with his cock?

Oh…no matter. Sitri was a slight woman...she probably didn’t have to be a virgin to be tight. If Aelfric closed his eyes, he could pretend that the cold passage squeezing around his dick was her pussy, her body accepting him like she’d accepted Jeralt. 

Spindly hands ran across Yuri’s pale body, greedily touching and squeezing every inch of soft, supple flesh. Like this, with his body limp and pliable and his silver tongue silenced, Aelfric could finally understand why so many nobles lusted after him; although his body was undeniably male, there was a certain feminine beauty to his frame and features, a beauty Yuri was all too happy to enhance with cosmetics. His complexion was impeccable, with nary a blemish that wasn't man-made; his lips were bow-shaped and shone with a sticky gloss, his eyelids covered with purple eyeshadow and lashes brushed inky-black with mascara. Although he lived in the damp catacombs of Abyss, his hair always appeared well-groomed and clean, the shoulder-length strands as silky as lavender gossamer--so unlike Aelfric’s own hair, which usually felt like straw on the best of days. He was slender and effeminate, but also regal, poised, and confident, a combination that people evidently found charming. 

Yuri was beautiful, yes--Aelfric could objectively give him that much. Still, as he touched the prone body beneath him, groaning and panting as he sped up the pace of his thrusts, the cardinal’s fingertips tingled with how _wrong_ everything felt.

Here, if Aelfric smoothed his hands down Yuri's sides, he felt how the waist was too narrow, too straight to belong to Sitri, having none of the feminine curves his beloved possessed. He caressed his face, his cheeks, only to be disappointed when greeted with the sharper angles of Yuri's jaw and cheekbones. He dug the heels of his hands into Yuri’s chest, a chest that was much too flat to be mistaken for a woman's, no matter how much Aelfric groped and squeezed the handfuls of flesh like one would with a pair of breasts. Frustrated, his hands shakily skimmed their way down Yuri’s stomach and further still until they finally cupped Yuri’s thighs, skinny and smooth enough to belong to a delicate woman like Sitri. 

_Yes….yes!_

Choked with delirium, he hooked Yuri’s legs around himself, hoisting them up in the air so that they were around Aelfric’s waist, practically holding the motionless man upside down with as much care and consideration one would show a doll. Aelfric hungrily pinched the meat of the thighs, a teary gasp making its way out of his mouth as his fingers dug into the cool flesh. It felt so much like what he imagined Sirtri’s legs would feel like, so slender and delicate from her fragile constitution…

Euphoric, he buried his face in Yuri’s shoulder, moaning as his hips snapped against Yuri’s ass, the slapping noises unable to rouse the young man from his deep slumber. It didn’t take long for him to cum after that, and with a shuddering, wheezy gasp, he pumped his hips one last time, his semen flooding the narrow anal passage it was buried in.

He stayed inside Yuri for a bit longer, trying to catch his breath--he wasn’t as old as Hanneman, but he wasn’t as young as he used to be. As he waited, he noticed that, in his excitement, his fingers had slipped to the back of Yuri’s thighs. Aelfric frowned when he felt the raised skin of a scar, his brain still foggy from orgasm. Sitri didn’t have scars; if she did, they certainly wouldn’t be on the back of her legs, and there _certainly_ wouldn’t be more than one... 

Reluctantly, he lifted his head off of Yuri’s shoulder, straightening up but not pulling out. Looking down, he saw Yuri's cock resting on his stomach, flaccid, and the reality of the situation crashed down around him. Horrified, he released his hold on Yuri’s legs, barely registering how quickly the body dropped to the floor without his support.

“N-no!” He whined, hot tears leaking down his cheeks. Sobs shook his frame; they hit him rapidly, harshly, until he doubled over from their unforgiving assault, heart and throat in agony.

As he sputtered and choked, a voice in his head, one that sounded too much like Rhea, laughed hysterically. 

_Pathetic_ , it taunted. _You_ really _thought you could pretend he was Sitri?_

No, he didn’t--and wasn’t that the problem? The moment he chose Yuri, he doomed himself to failure--and perhaps that was his aim all along? To choose someone so dissimilar that he’d never be satisfied? But why? To punish himself for the path he took, for the people he hurt… for the people he _killed?_ Did he truly despise himself that much? 

… Yes, of course he did. He despised himself for what he had planned for the Ashen Wolves, despised himself for manipulating his trusting flock. He despised the steps he took to torment Yuri--tricking him into committing murder, holding his friends and mother captive--preying on the young man in a way that made him little better than the nobles who had physically and sexually abused him. He despised himself for trusting Lady Rhea, for naively believing that she only had Sitri’s best interests at heart...but, most of all, he despised himself for being so weak, so pathetic that he would stoop to raping an Abyssian because he couldn’t control his willpower, couldn’t stop the depraved scenarios his imagination conjured up about a _corpse_.

Aelfric spent a few moments hunched over himself, weeping, shuddering from pent-up grief. His eyes burned from the tears, fat droplets rolling down his cheeks and splashing against Yuri’s chest. He sobbed until his throat was hoarse, his tears tapering off into nothingness. Once he felt like he was more in control of himself, he pushed himself up, resting his weight on his hands. 

He blinked away the last of his tears, and through his blurry vision, he saw lavender eyes flutter open.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually try to be charitable towards villains, but it took me for-fucking-ever to kill Aelfric's Umbral Beast form and I'm still kinda bitter about it, so sorry if I'm being too hard on the dude.


End file.
